It Doesn't Matter
by MistressChurro2054
Summary: Peter has two dads, Tino and Berwald. He thinks it's normals. However, there are some people who don't.


Hello! My name is Peter. And I have two dads. My backstory is pretty simple. My biological mother gave me up for adoption as a baby. Then I got adopted by a nice couple. It wasn't until I was seven that I realized that most couples were a man and woman. Not two men.

At the age of seven, I would be in second grade. Me and my best friend Leopold were getting ready to swim in a public pool some time in the summer.

Leopold has long, wavy white hair pulled back in two long braids and has large purple colored eyes.

"You be careful Leo. You're albino. Don't push yourself." Leopold's mama, miss Julchen, rubbed sunscreen onto Leopold's face. Miss Julchen had long white hair and sparkling red eyes. She's real nice, just a little overprotective.

Now to clarify, Leopold's mama is a woman. However, I called one of my dads mama Tino. It never clicked that miss Julchen was a woman _and_ a mama. So I just thought miss Julchen and mama Tino were the same.

Anyway, back to the summer day!

Miss Julchen rubbed sunscreen onto Leopold's arms and legs. Mama Tino pulled out a bottle of sunscreen.

"Mama Tino! No." I whined. Mama Tino had sunny blonde hair with violet colored eyes. A large hand grabbed my shoulder and held me in place. This large hand belonged to papa Berwald. He has messy blonde hair and turquoise colored eyes with glasses.

"Stay still Peter." Papa Berwald said sternly. I puffed out my cheeks as mama Tino applied the white cream to my skin. It was a couple minutes before mama Tino nudged me forward.

"You're good Peter. Go swim now." Mama Tino kissed my forehead. I grinned and took no time grabbing Leopold's arm, dragging him to the edge of the pool.

"Please don't push me in again." Leopold sighed.

I smirked, "Too late." I shoved him into the water. However he did grab my wrist and I fell in with him. We both surfaced, gasping for air.

"I hate you." I panted. Leopold smirked and splashed me with water.

"That's what you get for pushing me in." He stretched his arms, lounging against the edge of the pool. I waded over to join him.

"Well mama Tino taught me to be the better man. And he is always right." I pouted. We bickered back and forth for a while before Leopold's dad, mister Roderich, called us over for some snow cones. We scrambled out of the pool and ran over to him. Miss Julchen, mama Tino and papa Berwald were with him too. Mister Roderich has curly brown hair with purple eyes and glasses.

"Thank you vati." Leopold accepted a red snow cone from his dad.

"You're welcome." Mister Roderich ruffled up his hair.

"Mama Tino what flavor did you get you get me?" I bounced in front of mama Tino.

Mama Tino laughed, "I got you blue raspberry." He handed me a cup of blue colored shaved ice.

"Thank you mama Tino!" I grinned. Leopold and I sat on the ground in the shade eating our snow cones. We started chatting about who's best in Mario Kart when three older boys (probably around 12 years old) walked up to us.

"Can we help you?" Leopold asked with a bored expression.

Two boys were blonde and one was a redhead. The redhead seemed to be the leader.

"I'm Georgie and these are my friends Nick and Victor." The redhead smirked.

"I'm Peter and this is my best friend Leopold." I smiled.

Georgie pointed at me and then my parents, "Pett. You do realize your mama Tino and papa Berwald are both dudes right?" He huffed.

"Yes . . . ? Is that weird? I don't think my parents are unusual." I blinked.

"Moms are supposed to be girls! Not guys." Georgie scoffed. I felt my face heating up from anger and Leopold gripping my arm. I am not a very nice person when someone insults my family. His two stupid friends snickered.

"You leave mama Tino alone! He's a good mama and you'd be lucky to have him as a mama." I snapped.

"Peter, just leave it alone. They're just stupid bullies." Leopold muttered. Georgie grabbed Leopold's arm and pulled on one of his braids.

"You dare call me stupid girly boy?" Georgie snapped.

"I won't take it back!" Leopold winced as the redhead kept pulling his hair.

"No one treats my friend like that!" I hissed before throwing my snow cone at Georgie. He released Leopold and stumbled back.

"You've got guts kid." Georgie growled.

"You picked a fight with me. Leave my friend out of this!" I kicked his shin. It wasn't long before I was kicking and hitting Georgie. But he did fight back and it hurt. That didn't matter though. He called my mama Tino weird and pulled on my best friend's hair. As long as he got what he deserved, I didn't care what kind of punishment I got.

Eventually we made to the edge of the pool. I nailed him in the chest and smirked as he fell into the water.

"Peter Lucas!" Mama Tino shouted. Oh no, my first and middle name. He used my first and middle name. I'm in trouble.

I turned around. Miss Julchen and Mister Roderich fluttered about Leopold as he tried to explain what happened. Mama Tino and Papa Berwald were rushing over to me.

"What on earth were you doing? You know better than to pick a fight." Mama Tino put his hands on my shoulders.

"Why did you hurt that boy?" Papa Berwald knelt to my level. I stared at my feet for a minute before I started to ball.

"That stupid boy called mama Tino weird because I called him mama and he was a guy. Then he called Leopold girly and pulled his braids. I just kinda snapped." I sniffled.

"Well it is unusual for a man to be referred to as a mama, Peter. Some people don't accept two men being together." Mama Tino tilted my head up to look at him, "I appreciate you defending your friend and me. Just try not hurt the kid next time." He smiled.

"Y-you're not mad? But I beat up someone." I gulped.

"I know that boy's parents." Papa Berwald ruffled up my hair, "I'll talk to them."

"Now let's go get you cleaned up and get ya another snow cone." Mama Tino chuckled.

"Can I get two flavors this time?" I asked softly.

Mama Tino kissed my temple, "Just this once. You deserve it." He whispered.

 **I came up with this idea randomly. I'm sure in a normal human AU, Peter would be judged for having two dads so I thought I'd tackle that idea. This is also me trying to make up for the lack of updates to** _ **Forbidden Love**_ **. I working on chapter ten, I swear. School is my main time consumer so that will always come first unfortunately. But I promise to get a couple chapters out before the first of February. Until next time, hasta la pasta my fellow Hetalians! ~Churro**


End file.
